Summer Sun
by shadowsfromthedream
Summary: They met with a collision. Literally. And Haruhi was less than happy about it.


A blazing sun fell upon a large island known as Sea Gypsy Resorts. Clear, aqua-tinted water gently rolled up onto pure white sanded shores, bringing with the current the occasional sea star or driftwood. Everywhere glittered, but not all in the sense of sparkle. Everything illuminated wealth and good fortune, from the luxurious lounge chairs to the carefully manicured toes of ladies walking just above the waterline. Designer clothing, the best of food on decorated platters, not a dime was spared in the creation of such a posh vacationing area.

Perhaps basking in the brilliance of good fortune rather than wealth was an interesting pair. They could be heard from miles around. Or rather, the womanly figure the teenager called 'father.'

"Haruhi, join me in the sun!" He complained, rather than ordered, to his daughter.

"No." She said flatly, eyebrow twitching from her irritation. She sat in a recliner, under the shade of an umbrella.

Completely ignoring the denial, he went right on and continued.

"The heated waves of the sun, binding our souls closer together with a warm line! We sleep under the steady gaze, becoming beautiful with golden complexions known as tan!" His eyes glimmered, watching his daughter expectantly. He wondered if she got his little wordplay.

She had disregarded it.

"And raise my chances of skin cancer? No, thanks. Sunscreen and shade for me. I'm going for a walk." She rose from her seat, heedless of the grown man behind her beginning to cry.

"Haruuuuuhiiiii!"

She walked away, reaching the end of the circle surrounding their spot, as they had (he had, really) driven everyone away with their antics.

She weaved her way through beach camps, careful not to kick sand onto someone's space. Just yesterday, a lady had flipped on her, yelling at her for a sandy shoe. Being as she did not want to repeat the circumstance, she cautiously and thoroughly examined the ground for anything within her range.

A precaution that irked her to no end.

She did not really want to be here. Just three days ago, it had been a normal summer day. Ranka had been taking awhile to arrive home, but she was never really expectant of his timeliness. She had been about to throw another load of laundry into the washer, when he arrived, in all of his flowery and sparkly glory.

"I wonnnnnn~ Haruuuuhiiiii~!" He had hugged her immediately, all smiles. Something told her that his joviality was something other than just a overly-happy feeling about the fact he could see his daughter. That this 'I won!' thing was more influential than him winning at a game with one of his clients.

"Won what, Dad?" She asked, actually as curious as she could be currently having the wind knocked out of her.

She tapped his shoulder blade, a system she had drilled into him so that he did not cause bodily harm to her due to his overenthusiasm. Immediately, he let go, just grasping one of her hands.

"What contest?" She asked, primary concerns out of the way.

"The one... For a vacation, all paid for! To a wonderful place, where the rich frolic under the sun! The enchanted Sea Gypsy Resorts!" He was enthralled.

Haruhi's practicality arose, despite the fact she was very, very startled.

"What about the sink? Aren't we fixing that?"

"Can be done with a handyman. This is an all-expense paid vacation, you know." His glittery aura brightened at 'all-expense.'

"But what about my summer break classes?"

"Can be done with fall break." He answered promptly.

"But..."

"My darling daughter, always working yourself down to the bone! You need a... Vacation!"

He had thought this out. Too much. He was dead set for going. And she was going to dragged along, whether she liked it or not, all excuses to get out of it thrown to the side and disregarded.

"This will be perfect for us growing together, darling!"

"...Sure thing, Dad."

She sighed, digging her toes beneath the warm sands.

She didn't want to be here.

She had been looking to take a few classes during the summer break, to ensure that she would get into the high school she wanted.

This 'wonderful' vacation had ruined that opportunity.

So lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear a loud, stupid voice shouting triumphantly,

"You think your petty skills can best my abilities? Well, here, STARLIGHT HITTT!"

A baseball came zooming towards the moping Haruhi, completely oblivious to what was about to make her day that much worse.

It was flying too fast for her to notice, anyways.

It hit her right in the center of her forehead, somehow knocking her over with the force.

She sat astounded on the ground, staring at the object with widened eyes and a throbbing head.

"What.

"The.

"HELL!" She yelled out the last part, snatching the ball from next to her and standing up with a deep scowl and twitching eyebrows.

Stomping over to her soon-to-be immolator, she threw the baseball...

Right back into his forehead with precision and speed that made one cringe sympathetically.

"How does that feel, huh? Does it hurt? Because that bloody well hurt me!" She yelled at a volume that injured one's ears.

"Seriously, what were you doing?"

"...I...I..." Her victim whimpered, who happened to be grasping his forehead in pain.

"You ignoramus! Imbecile! Watch what is going around you, slow one! Cretin like you should be segregated from this world! You are a tarnish to those of us who actually have some semblance of intelligence!"

He was cowering right on the sands, and people were actually gathering around to watch the impressive display of insults.

"Idiot! Men should behave like gentlemen! Being a gentleman means perceiving what is around you and acting accordingly! Not walking around in a daze, doing whatever passes into your fragments of useless things you call brain cells!

"And seriously, who the hell plays baseball on a beach! A public one, no less! This speaks ardently of your unaware, inconsiderate conduct! You... You..."

She panted hard, looking like she was going to start up again.

He looked up at her, soulful violet eyes filled with anguish at the several blows done to his pride and status as a man. There was even a tear running down his cheek.

He wore the best deeply-saddened puppy dog expression she had seen.

One look at that, and she burst out laughing.

"...Your... Your face!" She started rolling around on the ground, face again reddening.

He just stared, the humor she found in this adding another blow to his delicately-balanced pride.

She stood, still laughing, and hit him on the head with a clenched fist.

"...Imbecile, learn some correct social conduct."

She let out another guffaw, and walked away, parting her own way through the astounded crowd.

She staggered back into Ranka's presence, hiccupping and giggling, holding her sides and tears running down her face.

"Haruuuhiiii~~~! You're back...!"

He realized her unbalanced state, her flushed face, and hiccups.

"What happened? That terrible bump, your face!"

A lapse of that sorrowful face came back into mind.

Haruhi couldn't help it. She burst out again, hitting the ground repeatedly.

Ranka gaped at her. His calm, composed daughter was acting very, very strange.

"...You're too young! The brilliance of your mental powers shall be forever damaged! By alcohol! You're intoxicated!"

Haruhi seemed to be grabbing quite the audience today.

* * *

><p>Ah, only Ouran... XD<p>

First chapter of my first singly Ouran fic, it makes me proud.

This is an idea that was inspired by my own vacation. I hope you like it.

I know this story has a terrible title. I couldn't think of anything. So, if you have a better idea for it, tell me, and I might change the title, with it attributed to you.


End file.
